Do you believe in Gaurdian Angels?
by berry-chan
Summary: Hi Sasuke sama! I'm your gaurdian angel, Sakura.' He swore to protect her, but in the end, she was left to protect him. Sasuxsaku InoxShika TenxNeji HinaxNaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hiya! sorry. I know i'm supposed to update SAkura's pregnant! or Her hair is BLUE? but this story got stuck in my head. oh well. Read and enjoy!

------------

-

-

-

-

Sakura sighed blissfully. _Wow. The people on earth look so peaceful. I wonder how they do it. But then again, Heaven is peaceful too. _

"Hurry up Sakura! We're going to be late!" a beautiful blonde angel appeared, scowling.

_-sigh- Except for that! _

"Coming, I'm coming Ino-pig! No need to shout!'

Ino flew up and landed right in front of Sakura.

"How do I look? I need to look my best for the Ceremony."

She twirled around for Sakura to see.

"You're such a showoff, Ino. No body wears a denim skirt and a bikini tank top for the Ceremony."

"But Sakura, you look nice too!" Ino was right. Sakura's soft pink hair fluffed up around her cheeks and swayed in the wind. Her big bright eyes adorned her pale face. Her out fit was always the same though, a cute little dress with cherry blossoms around it.

"Whatever. Let's go find Hinata and Tenten."

"Kay."

With a burst of energy, they flew off gracefully.

-

-

-

-

-

"Is everybody here?" The Principle Angel Tsunade scanned the room.

"Yes ma'm." The giggly girls focused their attention to the big glass bowl in the front.

"I will now explain the rules. You will all take turns reaching in to the bowl for a name. The name you get is the person you'll guard."

"Yes ma'm!" the angels said again, though this time, with a little more enthusiasm. After all, they were Guardian Angels.

"Okay then. Ino you're up first."

Ino grinned proudly and walked to the Bowl. She reached in the bowl and pulled a glass Ball out.

"What did you get Ino?" all the angels leaned in eagerly to see who Ino got.

"It says Shika…maru." Ino looked confused.

"I thought I was going to get a famous actor!"

"Whatever. Tenten, you're up next."

"Gotcha." Just like what Ino did, Tenten put her hand in the bowl and grabbed a Ball out.

"Hmmm. It says 'Neji'. Wonder who that is."

The angels shrugged.

"Okay then, Hinata, you're next."

Hinata nervously shuffled to the front.

When she got a Ball, she returned to her friends.

"C'mon Hinata, read it."

"O-okay, It s-says U-uzumaki N-naruto."

"Sakura, go."

Sakura bounced up to the front, closed her eyes and reached in to the Bowl. She clearly expected to reach down to grab a Ball, but one flew into her hand.

"W-wha?"

Looking at the name curiously, she read it aloud.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

She looked up at her friends with a smile on her face.

"Wow. He has a pretty name!"

-

-

-

-

-

The Supreme Empress looked into the mirror at the smiling girl. She turned to a girl that was kneeling in front of her and said to her,

"Ruri, you know what to do."

The girl stood up and bowed.

"Yes Yuki-sama."

With a puff, she was gone.

Yuki smiled and looked in to the mirror at Sakura.

"Perfect."

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Ahem," All the angels stopped talking and looked at Tsunade.

"Now that you've got your picks, go down to earth and protect them. Remember, do not make trouble with any Devils."

"Okay"

The angels leaved the room and stopped at the portal between Earth and Heaven.

"Guess we'll go now."

"You're right Sakura-chan."

"Who knows when we'll see each other again?"

"Stop worrying, Ino. They probably live close to each other."

"A-are you sure? T-tenten-chan, we really might not see each other."

Sakura stood up. "Don't say that! We're best friends! We'll make sure we meet each other!"

Hinata held back a cry. "O-okay then, Group hug."

The angels hugged each other one last time and stepped into the Portal.

_Don't worry. This job won't be too hard. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sasuke Uchiha looked up at the sky. There was some weird circle of clouds up there, but he just couldn't decide what.

Scowling, he presumed his walk.

THUD!

A cute pink haired girl stood in front of him (more like fell) and grimaced

"The Earth ground is so hard! It's nothing like the grounds up in Heaven!"

"Hn."

Turning to look at Sasuke, her smile brightened. _Wow. He looks cute!_ She extended her hand, clearly expecting to grasp Sasuke's.

"Hi Sasuke-sama! My name is Sakura. I'm your guardian angel!"

_What the heck? _

_-_

-

-

-

----------

A/N Hope you enjoyed reading!


	2. you're a WHAT?

Disclaimer: I wish!

Okay! Here's the chapter! Read and enjoy!

-----------

-

-

-

-

Sasuke stared at the beaming girl in front of him.

Wait.

Guardian Angel?

Right… This girl must have some mental problems.

"Uh… Girly, are you looking for the way to go to the hospital?"

A vein popped on Sakura's head. This guy was so rude! She forced herself to be polite. After all, angels are known for their sweetness and kindness.

"No, I'm serious Sasuke-sama. I'm your Guardian Angel."

"Uh-huh." Sasuke pushed passed her. "Sure. I don't need a Guardian Angel. Besides, you're way too weak to be one."

Okay. That. Was. It.

Sakura raised her right arm and shouted "Letrix!"

A wand appeared and landed in her outstretched hand. Sakura pointed it at Sasuke and muttered some words under her breath.

_What the hell? _Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. _I … I can't move! _

Sakura put her hands on her hips and glared at Sasuke.

"Now will you listen to me?"

Sasuke snorted.

"Well duh. I have to don't I? I'll probably be stuck here until you let me go." Sasuke smirked at Sakura and continued, "You got to use that brain under your big forehead, girly."

Sakura turned pink. Then red.

"WHAT? First of all, my name is Sakura. SAKURA. Second, I am so not WEAK. Third, did you just insult my forehead?!"

Sasuke looked up innocently at Sakura.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did you get plastic surgery or something?"

Sakura clutched her forehead and looked scandalized.

"Plastic surgery? God no! This is normal. NORMAL."

"Oh. So ALL the angels have BIG, GIGANTIC, and ENORMOUS foreheads? Or is that just you?"

Sakura clenched her hands and balled them into fists.

"Why you… you JERK! I can't believe I'm paired up with YOU."

Sasuke smirked. He loved to tease her and watch her face go red. It looked so cute.

"Ah. I'm flattered, sweetheart. You should be too."

Sakura crossed her arms and looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh? And why's that?"

"'Cause I'm the HOTTEST and best KISSER in the whole universe."

Sakura snorted and looked away in disgust.

She's only known him for TEN minutes and had now decided that he was a jerk.

"Right… Even the Devils in Hell look better than you. And I bet you couldn't even kiss HALF as well as they do."

Sakura crossed her fingers behind her back and prayed he didn't know that she was lying. He was the HOTTEST male she has ever met.

Sasuke raised one eyebrow.

"You kissed a Devil before?"

Sakura opened one eye to look at Sasuke.

"No, but I bet they could kiss better than you."

"Heh. Look who's talking? You've had no kissing experience before so YOU can't judge."

Unaware of what she was doing, Sakura let go of her wand and put her hands on her waist.

Sasuke smirked. He could finally move again.

Sakura blushed and looked away.

"I… I've kissed some males before."

Suddenly, Sasuke was in front of her.

_What? When did he…_ she caught the sight of her wand. _Oh! _

Her thoughts were blocked when she felt Sasuke's warm breath tickling her cheek.

"Liar," Sasuke whispered in her ear, "I bet this would be your first kiss."

Sakura's mind turned into mush as Sasuke leaned down to kiss her.

_Wow. He was right. He IS a good kisser. I'm not going to admit it though._

Sakura opened her eyes to look at Sasuke's smirking face.

"So… Was that a good kiss?"

Sakura blushed and wiped her lips on the back of her hand.

"N-no!"

Sasuke crossed his arms and replied,

"Liar. I bet that was your FIRST kiss."

Sakura scowled and glared at him.

"So what if it was? That still doesn't change the fact that you stole my FIRST kiss!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"C'mon! Admit that you enjoyed it."

"If I do, will you take me to your house?"

Sasuke blinked.

"Why?"

"I have no where to stay and I have to protect you 24/7."

Sasuke sighed.

"Fine."

_Hey Uchiha! At least she's hot right?_

Sasuke smirked inwardly.

_Definitely._

-

-

-

-

Naruto stared at the fidgeting and blushing girl in front of him.

"Ummm, Yeah… so N-naruto-sama," Damn! Why was this being so hard?

Hinata blushed and bowed.

"S-so-"

She stopped abruptedly when she felt a warm hand push her into a standing position.

She blushed and looked up at the grinning blond.

"Ne, ne, Hinata-chan, you're welcomed to stay at my place!"

His expression quickly changed into one of thoughtfulness.

"Can you cook, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed and nodded.

Naruto's smile returned.

"Great! Then you can cook for me!"

He grabbed Hinata's hand and blasted off back to his apartment.

Hinata's eyes went into spirally mode as she was pulled through mazes of buildings.

_N-naruto-sama is so nice! I hope I can please him! _

-

-

-

-

-

Tenten blinked.

"Are you Neji-sama?"

The tall white-eyed male raised his head and nodded.

"Why? Do you need something?"

Tenten scratched her head.

"Uh. Sorta. I need to stay at your place for the time being."

_Great Tenten. Perfect. Now he thinks that you're a stalker._

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Are you a hobo?"

"WHAT? No! I'm your Guardian Angel!"

This time, Neji stood up to look at her fully.

"Yeah… Sorry, I'm not interested in your fairytales, I've got to get back to training."

Tenten's jaw dropped open. This guy didn't believe her!

"I can prove it!"

"How?"

"Throw a kunai at me."

"Why? You're too weak to dodge it. You'd get hurt and start crying."

A vein popped on Tenten's head. This guy was starting to get on her nerves.

"Just do it!"

Neji smirked. This girl got angry VERY easily.

He threw the kunai and aimed it at her throat.

Effortlessly, Tenten flew up in to the air and spread her wings out. She slowly descended and landed in front of Neji.

Tenten smirked as she looked at a shocked Neji.

"See?"

Neji regained his posture and looked at her calmly.

"Can you spar?"

Tenten blinked twice

"Why?"

"I'll let you stay if you can spar with me every day."

Tenten's face slowly broke into a smile.

"You mean…"

"Yup."

"Okay then, let's get started!"

-

-

-

-

-

"Shikamaru-sama… WAKE UP!"

Shikamaru snapped his eyes open and cringed at the loud voice.

"Oh, it's you. _Guardian Angel_."

Ino growled and flapped her arms around.

"I'm telling the truth!"

Shikamaru yawned and put his arms on the back of his head.

"Sure, Sure. Why don't you whip up a spell to take us back home?"

Ino started to seethe.

"You lazy bum! You just want me to take you home so YOU can take a nap!"

Shikamaru opened one eye.

"Could you do it?"

Muttering some curses and some incoherent words, Ino snapped her fingers twice.

"Hey you, Shikamaru-_sama_," Ino barked, "Hang on tight."

Shikamaru slowly raised his head and looked at Ino.

"I said for you to transport me to my house, NOT making me hold you."

God, this guy was soooooooo stupid.

Ino took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I asked you to hold on to me so we could FLY to your house. Besides, what's wrong with holding me?"

Shikamaru raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"A lot."

Ino's face turned red.

"WHAT? Is holding me THAT bad? I'll have you know that I have VERY soft skin. VERY. It's not like-"

Shikamaru raised his arms up to defend himself..

"Okay okay! If you'll stop shouting, I'll let you stay at my house."

"- I have COOTIES or anything! Wait. What? You'll let me stay?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"Yay!"

Ino clapped her hands and hugged Shikamaru.

"C'mon! Let's go!"

_How troublesome! _

-

-

-

-

---------

A/C And that ladies and gentlemen, is the second chapter! Suggestions on how you want the next few chapters to be will be appreciated!

Ciao!


	3. Tour Bath incident

Disclaimer: Wow. I want to, but ya know, not everybody can have what he or she wants. I'll just keep wishing!

Sorry for the wait!! Read and Enjoy!

-------------------

-

-

-

-

"Gawd! How big is this house? You must be rich!"

Sakura let go of Sasuke's hand and continued to wander around the Uchiha estate.

"Glad you noticed."

Sakura ignored his sarcastic tone and walked into his bedroom.

"Wow! Is this silk?" Sakura rubbed her face against the bedspread.

"I'm guessing that you have never been in a big house?"

Sakura raised her cheek from the silk bedspread and looked at Sasuke in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? Heaven's MUCH more bigger than this!" Sakura paused for a second, still thinking, "But you're right; it's not as luxury."

Sakura walked around his room and stopped at his window. She looked out of his window and smiled brightly when she saw the rows of ripe tomatoes.

"Ne, ne, I didn't know that you liked to eat tomatoes!"

Sasuke busied himself with checking his cell phone.

Sakura giggled and bent down to touch a string that was attached with a switch.

"Huh? What's this-?"

"NO! DON'T TOUCH TH-!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Sasuke dropped his cell phone and jumped on Sakura to force her down. Just in time too, because thousands of kunais and shurikens were hurled towards Sakura.

Finally, when all the commotion subsided, Sasuke raised his head and let go of Sakura.

"Ugggh…" Sakura groaned, rubbing her head, "Why do you have an security switch on your window?"

Sasuke shrugged and hoisted himself up. "You know, so I don't get any stalkers or assassins who would want to kill me."

"Yeah, but why your window?"

"'Cause that's where burglars come in."

Sakura kept on starring.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Never mind."

Sakura focused her gaze on his table stand instead. There, propped up and rather dirty, was a leaf village headband. Next to it were some scrolls.

Sakura cocked her head to a side and continued to stare.

"Never knew you were a ninja."

"Hn."

Sakura once more smiled brightly.

"You must be good then."

Sasuke looked distant.

"Yeah… I suppose you could say that."

_Although if I were better, I would've stopped Itachi from killing my family, _Sasuke thought to himself bitterly.

GGGRRRRROOOOOOOOWWWLLLLL 

Sakura instantly blushed and clutched her stomach. She never did like it when her body made peculiar noises.

Sasuke looked at her in amusement.

"You hungry?"

Sakura slowly nodded her head and licked her lips.

Sasuke smirked, "You want to eat?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Nah, I'm fine-."

GGGRRRRROOOOOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLL 

Sakura blushed some more. This one was louder and more obnoxious than the last.

Sasuke's smirk grew wider.

"Let's go eat."

Sakura reluctantly (not really) got up and followed Sasuke. She couldn't bring herself to look at Sasuke so she stared at the floor instead.

"Careful," Sasuke commented mockingly, "your ungracefulness might send you crashing down the stairs."

Sakura's head snapped up. Okay, forget about embarrassment!

"WHAT?!?! Sasuke you jerk!"

"I was joking! JOKING!" Sasuke yelped as Sakura whipped out her wand and sent various objects flying into Sasuke.

-

-

-

-

-

"This is so ANNOYING!"

Ino crossed her arms and stomped her foot on the ground.

Stupid Shika! Blame her for getting frustrated! Okay, sure, she was his Guardian Angel and all that, but that doesn't mean that she has to do all the servant work around here!

"Shika-kun…" Ino whined, "Will you puh-lease help me clean up?"

Shikamaru ignored her and continued to bop to the beat of his music.

Ino dropped her arms and her right eye twitched. How dare he ignore her!!!

She walked up to Shikamaru, tore off the headphones and screamed in his ear.

"SHIKAMARU, YOU LAZY ASS! GET YOUR BUTT UP AND HELP ME CLEAN UP!!"

Shikamaru jumped back and clutched his ear.

"Ow, ow! Okay you loud mouth!"

He got up and slowly walked to the kitchen.

As soon as Shikamaru left from her sight, Ino relaxed. She is going to take a nice, long bath and _nothing_ was going to stop her.

Ino filled the tub with hot water and slowly lowered her body into the relaxing warmth. She massaged her temples and closed her eyes. Finally, _finally_ she was allowed to relax.

-

-

-

-

Shikamaru groaned. Stupid woman! There he was, innocently listening to his rap and she just had to make him clean up the kitchen.

Shikamaru grumbled. Great. There was a huge pile of dried up sauce behind the pots and pans. He would need the scrubber in the bathroom to clean this mess up.

Slowly and grudgingly, he made his way to the bathroom.

-

-

-

Ino hummed a little bit as she sank lower into the warm water. She suddenly opened her eyes.

Oh no! She forgot to get some bath salts! Ino grabbed a towel, got up, and wrapped it around her body.

She yanked the door open and proceeded to run into the kitchen. Unlucky for her, she ran a little too quickly, causing her to slip and fall into somebody.

She and the person both tumbled to the ground.

In the process, this caused a certain something to slip off.

-

-

-

Shikamaru opened his eyes.

Oww, his head hurt like hell.

He placed his two hands on the side of his body and tried to get up.

Whoa! In a second, the dizziness disappeared and his eyes bulged out.

There was Ino, looking as angelic as always.

Ino stirred and opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Shikamaru starring at her. She sat up and Shikamaru suddenly blushed a bright red color and turned away.

"What?" Ino asked, confused.

"L-look down." Shikamaru instructed in a shaky voice.

Ino obeyed. A second later, she screamed and grabbed her towel.

Without saying anything more, Ino ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Ino leaned her back against the bathroom wall and took some deep breaths.

On the other side of the bathroom wall, Shikamaru was as shaky as Ino.

Forget about the scrubber! This, Shikamaru decided, was definitely not his day!

-

-

-

-

-

------------------------

A/C Finally! Yes! I've updated! Hope ya'll weren't disappointed! Tell me what you want to see next and how to make my fic better and I swear I will take it to heart!

Lay-tah:D


	4. Woooo!

Disclaimer: I _wish_ I owned Naruto! (sigh)

-

-

-

-

"Mmm-mmm! Hinata-chan, you sure make good food!" Naruto commented as he leaned in to smell whatever Hinata had cooked in her pot.

"U-um thanks, N-naruto-sama." _Ohmigawd! N-naruto-sama's face is so close to m-mine!_

Naruto chuckled. "Still shy, eh? You don't need to call me 'Naruto-sama'."

Hinata looked at him in a slightly confused way.

"But y-you're my master! What else am I supposed to call you?"

"Well, 'Naruto-kun' will do." Naruto flashed Hinata a cute boyish grin; Hinata blushed promptly. "Besides, we're on good terms, you and I."

_B-but, _Hinata wanted to say_, 'Naruto-kun' sounds like we're _too_ close, almost like… like… we're l-lovers! Not that I mind, or anything… WAIT! What am I saying? Tsunade-sama said specifically that… that… _Hinata racked her brain to remember what Tsunade said. It had something to do with… love.

Naruto frowned thoughtfully at Hinata's face. It was getting redder and redder. _Any moment, _he thought_, it was going to EXPLODE! _Now, he didn't want that to happen!

As much as he didn't want to admit it, -or maybe he does- Hinata actually looked kind of cute like that. Okay, okay, she was REALLY cute. She looked like a cute little plushie that had dark, silky hair, and sheer lavender eyes. What _really_ made her cute was the scarlet blush that stained her cheeks.

Now, if only he could always make her blush like that…

His thought was broken when a foul smell entered his nostrils.

"Uh, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, sniffing the air again, "Do you smell something burning?"

"Huh?" Hinata's eyes went wide with panic. She looked around frantically until she spotted the smoking pot.

"Oh nooooo," Hinata groaned, "The soup's ruined!" She looked down at the now-not-watery-so-called-soup. All that hard work! All wasted, too!

Hinata closed her eyes so she wouldn't see Naruto's expression. He must be thinking about how horrible it is to have Hinata as a guardian Angel. Now she'll be sent back to heaven and become the laughing stock of the heavenly grounds.

But Naruto didn't say anything like that. She should've known too. Naruto was too nice to treat her that way.

He patted Hinata's shoulder sympathetically.

"It's okay Hinata-chan. Why don't we eat somewhere else?"

"W-where?"

Naruto grinned happily. "I know a great place where we can eat ramen! Come on!"

"O-okay." _If Naruto-kun likes to eat this _ramen,_ then I shall like it to. After all, I'm going to be eating with him! _

-

-

-

-

'Byakugan!' Neji quickly used his valuable bloodline technique to scan his surroundings. _There are the targets! _In one fluid motion, all the targets were pierced exactly at the bull's eye by kunais. Well… except for _one_.

Neji scowled in the direction of the stupid target.

"Hey, Neji-sama!!" Tenten exclaimed cheerfully while poking him on the shoulder. "Wha'cha doin'?"

Neji closed his eyes and sighed. "Oh, it's _you_. Again." Tenten frowned.

"Why Neji-sama? Do you not like me being here?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Could you stop calling me 'Neji-sama'?"

Tenten smiled at him and blinked, faking innocence.

"Oh? Okay then." She started casually, "Do you want me to call you 'freaky-white-eyed-person-that-can't-even-hit-all-the-targets'? 'Cause you know I'd _love_ to."

Neji glared at her and straightened with indignity.

"I do not have freaky white eyes!" He exclaimed hotly, "And I could have hit all those targets if I wanted to! Besides, I meant that you could call me 'Neji' instead of some stupid long name that you can't even remember!"

Tenten broke out laughing. Neji's glare softened too, and the corners of his mouth lifted. Damn. This girl was getting into him. Not good.

"Whatever you say, _Neji_-kun," Tenten gasped out between her laughter, "but I bet I could still hit more targets than you could!"

Neji raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh yeah? Let's see you try." He handed Tenten a kunai.

Tenten carefully examined the kunai. She looked up at Neji, who was still looking at her with a challenging look. Swiftly, the kunai flew through the air and landed exactly on the bull's eye of the target that Neji didn't hit.

She looked at Neji again. This time, he didn't look doubtful and challenging; he look dumbfounded. Tenten grinned.

"See? Told you I could hit that target." Tenten smugly pointed to where the kunai had struck. Neji didn't know what to say. Tenten waited patiently for him to speak. _Come on! I know that you're going to say that I was right_. Finally, he opened his mouth.

"I… uh… I mean… th-that was just luck!" Neji looked surprised at himself for a second. Then, his expression turned in to belief.

"Yeah… that was just luck. You probably can't hit five targets out of ten."

Tenten was scandalized. She couldn't believe this guy's ego! What a sexist!

"Excuse me?" Tenten asked as she put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "Hit five out of ten?"

Neji smirked. "What, you can't even hit five out of ten? Fine. Two out of ten. Can you do that?"

Tenten's jaw dropped down towards the floor. "_Of course_ I can hit five out of ten!! Hell, I could even hit ten out of ten!" Neji snorted in disbelief. Tenten glared at him more. "You don't believe me? Fine. I'll prove it to you."

Neji smirked an I-know-you're-not-going-to-win smirk. "Meet me out here in 10 minutes. I'll go set up."

"Fine!" With that, she turned heel and left.

Neji smiled to himself. This girl was very amusing when she was mad. Though, exclaiming that she could hit a hundred out of a hundred targets … well that Neji has yet to see.

-

-

-

Sakura quietly tip-toed into Sasuke's room. Hmmm. Why was Sakura tip-toeing? And what was she doing in Sasuke's room? Well, she's on a quest. She wants to find out more about Sasuke. Hopefully, some of her answers will be in his room.

As soon as Sakura stepped in to Sasuke's room, she was overwhelmed by all the blue and black that was in his room.

Sakura pursed her lips and folded her arms across her chest.

_Uh-uh,_ she thought to herself, _this is a big no-no. This will definitely _not_ do. _

Sakura tsk-tsked and walked around the spacious room, wrinkling her nose while picking up dirty underwear off Sasuke's blue (again) carpet.

Sakura frowned and looked around the room. Plain blue wallpaper, blue velvet comforter, dark blue dresser; there was blue, blue, and more blue everywhere! Could his room get anymore boring?

Sakura shook her head again. No, this wouldn't do at all.

Sasuke-sama's room was waaay too dull. He needed something lively, something energetic, something… sparky.

Sakura's eyes suddenly lit up. That was it! Yes, Sasuke-sama needed something _sparky_ everyday to keep him out of his often-monotonic trance. And what could be better than to start with his room?

Sakura smiled clapped her hands in excitement. Pity though, if Ino were here, she would have squealed and would immediately help her in her plans.

Oh well. One girl was better than no girl. Sakura whipped out her wand with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Time for some serious girl power here!

-

-

-

Somewhere in Konohagakure, a girl with long blond hair and bright blue eyes sneezed.

She was currently sitting with her back leaning against the door of a bathroom. Ino wiped her nose and sniffed miserably. Ino scowled at the door and brought her knees to her chest. She had been stuck in this stupid room for over an hour! Although she would rather stay in there than face the embarrassment out side, this was seriously getting un-sparky!

Ino giggled at the childish word she and best friend Sakura made when they were little. She immediately stopped giggling when a tentative knock resounded on the door.

"Ino?" a soft laidback masculine voice from the other side of the door brought shivers down her spine. Ino shook her head and tried to ignore the sensation. The voice came again.

"Ino, are you okay in there?"

Ino slapped the door hard in response.

"_Ino_, will you come out?" this time, the voice sounded a bit impatient.

"NO!" Ino snapped, "I will not come out! Leave me alone and shut the hell up Shikamaru!"

"Ino!" Shikamaru responded, frustrated. "I need to _go_!"

A muffled 'huh' was all the answer Shikamaru got.

"I said, 'I need to go'!"

Ino's voice sounded confused.

"Go where?" If he were any other person at the moment, Shikamaru might have laughed at the situation, but this was too urgent.

Shikamaru sucked in a deep breath and yelled: "HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM BEFORE I PISS ON MYSELF!"

Ino smirked. She had purposely feigned confusion just to have Shikamaru wait to use the bathroom. She snickered as Shikamaru yelled 'hurry!' and opened the door.

Shikamaru almost tripped in his haste to use the bathroom.

"Close the door!" he yelled again.

"As you wish, _master_." Ino replied mockingly.

Ino's shoulders shook with mirth as she leaned against the closed door. Oh, this was fun!

-

-

-

Hey people! Sorry for not updating for such a long time. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I'm sure you all are wondering what happened to Sasuke's room… you'll find out next time!

Love and kisses,

berry-chan


End file.
